The present invention relates to a conversion kit for converting a conventional telephone into a cordless telephone, and more particularly to a conversion kit consisting of a two piece adaptor set in which each piece comprises a transmitter/receiver and a modular telephone plug.
The familiar, conventional, non-cordless telephone consists of a telephone base, a handset, and an interconnecting cord between the telephone base and the handset. The cord, usually a coiled cord, is terminated at either end thereof by a modular, quick connect/disconnect, male telephone plug. The modular male plug on one end of the cord plugs into a corresponding modular female socket on the telephone base and the other end of the cord plugs into a similar socket on the handset. As used here, the term "modular telephone plug" refers to the familiar, standardized, four wire, male and female telephone plugs, that are exclusively used throughout the telephone industry.
A number of years ago cordless telephones were invented. In conventional cordless telephones, a first radio transmitter/receiver is located within the telephone base station and this first radio transmitter/receiver communicates with a corresponding transmitter/receiver that is built into the handset.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,491 to Luce and German OS No. 1 930 531 are illustrative of numerous patents which disclose cordless telephones.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,262 to Homer describes an external coupler which is connected by wires to a telephone instrument and which serves to receive radio signals and to transmit the radio signals through the telephone set over telephone utility lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,167 to Suzuki et al. discloses a coupler for a telephone which is used to connect the telephone to other communication facilities such as a facsimile transmitter/receiver. The coupler of this patent is not, however, utilized for transmitting and receiving voice communications between a telephone base and a telephone handset, nor is the coupler a wireless attachment.
A conventional non-cordless telephone cannot be converted to a cordless telephone. If a person wants to enjoy the advantages of a cordless telephone he or she must discard their conventional telephone and replace it with one of the numerous models of the especially designed and more expensive cordless telephones that are available on the market. From an economic point of view and for versatility, it would be advantageous to provide an ability to convert/upgrade a conventional telephone to a cordless telephone.